Shifters Moon
by Ella.worsfold5
Summary: Celia is a human girl but her Bf Sam and best friend Sofia start acting weird about her birthday saying she'll find out then also she's waking up covered in mud,having strange dreams that she's a big cat. Sofia is the Alpha's daughter and everyone expects everything from her so she rebels even more what happens when she meets her mate will she accept that he isn't from her pack .
1. Epilogue

**Heyaa this is my first story so hope u like, soz if this one's a bit short its just the Epilogue ! xx kisses xxx please review it makes my day ! No hate plez**

Epilogue

The dark haired girl tossed her ringlets over her shoulder and winked at him with all the seductiveness her petite fourteen year old self could muster. The boy laughed and pulled her in to embrace his muscular body. She squealed and made a weak attempt to get away as he grabs her by the legs and slung her easily over one broad shoulder still chuckling to himself. He didn't put her down until they reached her house ; a stately manor in a suburban village in England called Worchester. **(wherever Worchester is?!)**

"I miss you," she whispered and she lent in for a kiss. He pulled away just before she planted her lips on his, and held her in front of him at arms length.

He sighed, exasperated, "this is stupid!" He kicks a nearby tree with a massive boot, sending pinecone scattering accross the neatly cropped lawn. "I hate having to sneak around with you like this!"

"Shhhh." She presses one thin finger to his lips. "Please...it's horrible for me too, but it's the only way I can be with you!"

"I know but..." he is cut off as she grabs him by the hair and kisses him intensely, momentarily distracting him.

"Celia.." he murmered pushing her against the pine tree, she gave a muffled giggle as he wrapped his muscular arms around her narrow waist. She shivered as an unexplainable sensation coursed through her body and closed her eyes in ecstacy. They stayed closed for another couple of seconds before she felt the warmth that his body pressed against hers had given her drain suddenly.

She blinked open her electric purple eues in confusion, just to see his broad figure retreating through the darkness of the forest surrounding her house. She turned just in time to see her father opening the door with such force that the whole of the Cromley Manor shook.

"I love you too Sam," she murmured and traipsed back to face her angry father who was growing red in the face.

**Review plez ! xxx kisses xxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry chapters are a bit short they get longer promise ! And I update quick most of the time so there shud be another chapter for you to go onto! Keep reading it gets more intresting ! xxx kisses xxx**

Chapter One Celia's pov

I walked into my room in the flat that I shared with two other people and and extra room, to find Sam sitting on the sofa with Sofia talking intensly guesturing wildly with both hands .

"Sam! We cant tell Celia She'll freak." Sofia scolded Sam

"But!..." Sofia cut him off guesturing to me shushing him frantically.

"Cant tell Sofia what ?"I said.

"See what you'v done Samuel!" she growled at him.

I looked from then both with suspicion in my eyes. I studied Sofia hoping she would give something away. What could it be? Sam was looking guilty. Was he cheating on me .No !Sam wouldn't do that to me ,or would he? Mybe it was even with Sofia !She was pretty enough with her long thick golden hair so light it was almost white and green cat-like eyes . Her italian features were defined giving her a models look, making her look somewhat like a cat of some sort maybe a white lioness or tiger . Was she prettier than me , I pondered with my long dark ringlets and porcelin complexion I wasn't ugly by any standards , and my puple eyes that always seemed to change colour according to my mood.

I was basically hyperventillating. Sofia saw this and made her was other to me quickly looking like a ballet dancer,lithe and graceful .She stroked my hair and made comforting sounds calming me down. Sam walked over to me and whispered in my ear,

"Come on ,You look tired lets go to bed,"My eyes widened.

"Sam! But you know my father if he ever found out you were in my bed let alone my room he would kill me, wait no he'd kill you!"Was he crazy my father knew everthing it wws like he was pshycic sometimes, or maybe he just had people spying on me all the time.

Sam chuckled as if he had heard what I was thinking and Sofia looked amused. Seriously it's like I say EVERYTHING outloud sometimes.

"Don't worry CeCe I swear he wont find out and even if he did he wouldn't mind. " He flashed me his famous one side dimple grin. I found myself smiling with him. Damn boy! He had got to be brave .My dad was vey short tempered and being in a room with him when he got angry was probably worse than being trapped with a hungry tiger. At least with tigers you could outsmart them.

Sam lead me to my room and threw me my favourite pj's. Shorts and a loose soft jumper. I jumped into my bed and felt my eyes droop. I was very tired, I hadn't even realised! Sam slid in next to me fully clothed and hugged me to him. I fell into a deep sleep.

**Please review it makes me happy! :D xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it short but its a dream . If you haven't noticed I use italics for dreams and bold for telepathic talking . xxx kisses xxx**

Chapter 2 Celia's pov

_When I woke up i was no longer in my bed but in a forest running through it. The trees and undergrowth flew past me. I could smell everything and heaeverything! A few miles away a humming bird was flitting about, a fox and its cubs were eating by a flowing stream. This was unreal, not human! I looked down at my legs..woah! Wait paws, I was some sort of animla maybe a coyote, wolf, perhaps a lion...a brown a lion... wait a panther! I sniffed .What was that smell it was familliar like the smell of my mum cooking when I was little. I stopped near a lake ,that seemed so brigth it reflected everything , dazed i wandered around nose to the ground tracking the smell. I heard a chuckling sound and jumped two other cats one a beautiful snow leopard ad the other a large chocolate lion they were playfully tackling eachother and both came other to me and licked lovingly at my flanks. I found myself purring loudly enjoying the grooming session and nuzzling the leopard. They both felt oddly familiar...but i couldn't just put my finger on it._

_**Soon we will be able to run together for real ,mate...**__huh?That wasn't my thought. I looked up puzzled to see the lion gazing at me. __**Don't look so confused Celia everything will become clear soon...**__that wasn't the lion this time but a smooth female voice. How did I talk back to them. Can you hear me? I quess not then... __**Just think about what you want to say that inagaine it going over to us...**__The female confined. __**Untill we can play together in person you will have to figure this out on you'r own after all it is almost you'r 18th birthday...**__ I was so cofused what did they mean?__**Goodbye for now mate.**__The male said before they both traipsed back into the woods, leaving me alone..._

**I need reviews! ;) ( PUPPY DOG EYES)**


	4. Chapter 3

**This ones longer!Please Review ! xxx kisses xxx**

Chapter 3 Sofia pov

"Sam you are so stupid now she for sure knows something is going on!" I glared at him my eyes flickering between red(anger) and dark green (annoyence). He just rolled his eyes and said " Well just tell her that we are planning her a suprise party!You'r so overdramatic Soph'," **I am not overdramatic!** I scretched at him telepathicly. **No need to shout Miss Drama Queen! Boy do i feel sorry for you'r soul mate when you meet him.**

**If i ever even meet him...**I'm sure that everyone has met their soulmate but me! We usually meet them sooner but for some reason I guess I hadn't...

**I'm sorry Sofia that was so insensitive!**Sam apologises sincierly.

"!Don't worry, I'll meet him some day i guess...But he better be good for this wait I've had!"If I got a jerk i would be so pissed off! "Sofia you know that you'r going to think he's great whatever he's like," I could practically hear the rolling of his eyes in Sam's voice. Humph...I tried to imagaine him. Do i already know him ? What does he look like? Does he go to my school? What was his name? Those questions I asked myself over and over again. Only one person new. My dad as the packmaster he pematurely knew everyone's mate! It was like a super power and for once i wished i could swap my talent for his. I was almost the only one in the pack with my talent!Most people could only shift into there given animals but i could shift into any type of wild cat but i always seemed tohave my blonde coat and green eyes, that gave it way every time I tried to trick someone. Sam changed into a brown lion and he was extremely powerful. My father said that someday Sam might be competing for Beta. Of course I being my father's child would be next in line for the Alpha. And everyone knew never to say to me that I couldn't be Alpha because I was a girl! Several broken noses had shown the boys in our pack that I was deffinetely no pushover and had a fatal right hook!

I was daydreaming and Sam was looking at me quizzically. Whoops, I guess I had ben staring at him the whole time! I excused myself and went to my room to . That was what I needed just to think and relax. I grabbed my Iphone off my nighstand and checked my messages. **25 new messages** the screen read. They were all from my dad. So much for me thinking I had a social life. I scrolled through them.

**Hey pumpkin it you'r fathere. I need to talk to you**

**Call me as soon as you get these messages.**

**Sofia Arianna Romella you call me right now!**

**THAT'S IT YOU'RE GROUNDED!**

**Why arnt you picking up! I have news!**

**SOFIA, SWEETIE?**

**Darling ! I'm worried call me!**

**WHERE ARE YOU**

**Your mother and I are frantic.**

**Why...**The phone rang in my hand making me jump and in the process drop it under my bed. "FUCK!" That was probably my dad. I slid under my four poster silk and cashmire bed and reached fro the phone. It was on it's second ring . One more and it would go to voicemail. GOT IT! I pressed the speak button sounding out of breath,"Hello?...Oh hey dad ...no ...yes...I'm fine...sorry...wont happen again!...yeah... Uhuh ... !"

"What meet you now?...okay then... bye love you ! "

Sam walked in," What was all that about?"

"Oh Just my dad. He wants to meet me," I explained " Celia still asleep?"

"Sofia shes not a night owl like us ! She actually sleeps in the night. And it's...2:00am so yes she's still asleep!" He was patronising me!

"ALRIGTH! calm you'r horses, Im going to meet the ol' Alpha see you later?"

"yeah yeah , sure !"He said absentmindedly. This was freaky he would usually make some joke about me being daddys little girl, which I'm NOT!

"Are you okay Sam?"I worried. He looked suprised I was talking to him.

"What? Oh yeah sure I guess I'm just stressed out about Celia's coming of age."That made sense ,as her mate he would be worried untill she was fully comfortable in her new body and had made sure she was all safe.

I walked out to my motorbike and swung my leather clan leg over my sleek black motorbike ajusting my neon pink bandeau and gripped the clutch making the motorbike puurrr like a baby kitten. I smiled how fitting. I didn't ride with a helmet, I liked the thrill of danger and anyway if the cops did stop me I would just bat my eyes and compliment them. The buildings flew past me as I whizzed past. I arrived at the cafe and saw my dad frowning at me. He hated when I didn't wear a helmet. he been waiting long...?

"Sofia Arianna Romella do you know how dangerous that is!?"He hissed at me frowning .He didn't sound angry just miffed off at me. I smiled apolegetically at him ,"Sorry Daddy. I just forgot," I put on my best 'I'm so innocent voice ' and puppy dog eyes. He looked at me suspicously and narrowed his eyes,"Don't think you'r convincing me! I know exactly what you'r trtying to do there missy!" Ohh maybe he wasn't in such a good mood." And you shold know better than to be adressing me like that instead of Alpha!"WOW that was a knew one. I looked at him baffled as he took in my outfit and hmm'ed angrily " Darling,"he softened his tone,"You should't parade yourself around like that!" Oh for gods sake he really was stressed if he was commenting on my appearence ,He knew I wasn't going to listen to hime about fashion advice!

"Come on Sophia let's go get a table." He guestured to the door .I followed confused and fluffed my hair as soon as I saw the guy behind the counter. Wowwiieee he was hot I felt drawn to him! Dad sat down and clasped his hands infront of him.

"Sophia. I've had a vision," He was sounding awkward. "I have seen you'r mate"

OMG OMG OMG OMG ! "aahhhhh!OMG when?where?who Is he?!" I screamed earning myself distasteful glances from other customers and shhh's from some. "I thought you'd be like that." He smiled. Something in his smile looked drawn and forced. "What is it? You look worried " I questioned him.

"Nothing...It's just I want you to be careful..." ohh no !He was giving me THE talk. "ummm dad. Please say you'r not giving me THE talk!" I asked cringing.

He looked offended. " I just want you to be safe. You know the rush of meeting you'r soul mate!"

"Dad you STILL look worried is their something about him I need to know?" I was worried know. "DAD!"

"Um well he ...he's not from our pack exactly..."

"what! Dad this can't be happening!"HOW would this even work! Would I have to swap packs ,was that even possible?

"Sweetie calm down ! It'll work I've seen it and he already knows all about you." umm that's a little creepy isn't it?

"umm what? " Did I hear that correctly...

"I have met him and he has admitted that he has been watching you since you first turned 18..."Omg what has he seen me do..."and he's the reason I don't think you should be wearing those, you know how many people give you looks and he may find it a little infuriating. " Whoa I finally get my soul mate and he's probably the most protective man in the whole of London! **Sofia I can hear you you'r not exactly blocking me...**ohh whoops I put up my mind block and smiled embaressed at my dad. "so.. does he go to my school?" I wondered outload, I realised.

"Well he wasn't going but he wants to be able to get to know you so he's enrolling there," Dad explained. This is so great, I hope he likes me.

"So what's his name!?"This is gunna be soo cool!

"Sofia...You know that I can't tell you that!" He frowned at me and I felt a little bit scolded and looked at my feet.

"Dad! You know you can tell me now I know about him." I protested weakly.

"Sophia! He doesn't want you to know! He wan't to get to know you without it being biased .He wants you to like him for the real him. "

WHAT! That is so wack. I'm gunna love we know that already . I mean were mates so I kinda have to don't I.

"Daaad! That's so not fair I'm gunna absolutely adore him we know that!" I wailed,"Is he so insecure that he believes that I wont like him!"

"SOPHIA you'r just going to have to get to know him ." I did't reply just looked at him witheringly.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry slightly shorter ! Please read it's relly good ! xxx kisses xxx**

Chapter 4 Sophia's pov

"Why do you girls always have to spend ages on your appearence!" Sam teased me as I stood in front of the mirror modeling my 15th different outfit. I sighed ! He knew that I was meeting my mate at last. CRAP! In the excitement I must have forgotten to tell him...

"Ohhh yeah I forgot to tell you! " I started but was rudely interrupted.

"Tell me what!" Sam looked at me annoyed. That was one of his 'rules' we didn't keep things from eachother he hated being out of the loop.

"Well...I'VE FOUND MY MATE!" I screamed jumping about. He looked suprised then smiled laughing ," This is so great . How could you forget to tell me?"He was genuinely smilling now. I posed in front of the mirror wearing a boob tube dress, with killer heels. Sam eyes my outfit reproachfully and then carefully says, "I'm not entirely sure the school will agree with your choice of out fit... We may not have a uniform but there are still guidelines." I scowl at him party pooper.

I settle for a tight short black skirt with a seethrough pink blouse black heels a cashmere jumper and black stilletoes. I let my blonde hair hang loose and wore a choacker necklace. Celia came in and oohhed at my outfit appreactateively.

"What's got you so dressed up ?"She guestured at my clothes and waggled her eyebrows commically. This is why I love Celia she gets me !

"Well I'm finially meeting my..." I looked at Sam as he cut me off and frowned, "She just heard that a hot ,as she says, guy moved to town and is going to our school. "He explain yelling at me mentally** Sophia you've got to be more careful! **

**Well I'm sorry! I didn't mean to it was just a slip up**. I appologised.

**Well dont slip up again** He practically growled at me.

"Hurry up" Women these days ." Sam sighed at me."LET'S GO !" Me and Celia looked at eachother and smiled. "Come on Sammy." Celia ushered him and I out of the door. I looked at what Celia was wearing, Damn she looked just as good as me in a black dress with leopard heels and white silk waist jacket.

As we walked down the hallways everyone turned to look at me and Celia. We were always used to getting looks but today I really played my role and flicked my hair back smiling friendly at the girls and giving flirty glances at the boys. I looked over at Celia and saw her doing the same, Sam noticed this aswell and put his arm around her glaring at the boys. He never changed, being weres something attracted the humans to us. We arrived at our usual table and saw the girls all gushing over something and the guys play fighting . Sam left us and joined the guys while me and Celia sauntereed over to them. They looked up as we came and started chatting animatedly to us.

"Hey! Safrina that dress is so cute... Lucy looking good... are you better now Jina?..." Me and Celia made our way through all of them commenting on their appearences and complimenting them."What are you guys looking at?" Celia aked curiously.

"Omg! Haven't you seen him. He's gorg'!" Jemi gushed and Safrina and Megan immediately nodded aggreeing totally.

"He's called Jacob and is new here." Danielle explained and Gracie cut in

"You're so right for him." Lucy decided pointing at a guy sitting with all their boyfriends. He has dark ebony hair and the most startiling blue eyes,and he's most possibly the most hansome person I've even seen, " It's times like this we wish we didn't have a boyfriends!" They all said. All the popular girls had boyfriends much to the dismay of all the other boys at the school , apart from me...

"I'm going up to him!" I said determindly making my mind up and suprising both Celia and Lucy. "Ohh yeah !He's gunna love you! He was asking all about you when I brought you up earlier." Lucy said as if it didn't matter.

Hmmm Jacob I liked that name wonder if he could hear me? **Jacob... **his head whipped up and I found myself staring into his eyes.**Sophia** He purred.**Why did you have to enroll?** I found myself asking him **Why I'm just a student here Sophia ,I transferred her from my last school...**I stared at him dubiously and then got up and struted my way other to him. As I walked my sensitive hearing caught the other guys saying things like " Here she comes." and "Those legs" and "Wouldn't mind her riding me!" and "You'r in for a treat Jacob she's so sexy." I found a little smirk playing on my lips.

"Hello...Jacob is it?" I purred stroking his chest gazing up at him with doe eyes. He looked startled as if he didn't expect me to be so forward and looked to the other guys for explaination.

" She does this alot. " David looked at Jacob in awe " Yeah ,but no offence she doen't stick around along." Jacob looked at me sharply and said

"Is that so?" He mused.

"Can I talk to you in private?" He followed me out to the oak tree and I sat down at the bench."Your my mate." I declared.

He looked at me and said ," I dont know what you'r talking about most people just get married these days...?"

No, He is not playing with me. That's what I do." yeah I know... I meant mate as in friend!" I played dumb and smiled innocently without missing a beat.

"Yes! We are just friends." He smiled .OH he was not going to win this! I would make him play.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Celia's Pov

What is it that Sophia and Sam are hiding from me! This time of year I would usually be all hyped up for my birthday but I just can't concerntrate with all that's going on, and Sophia and Sam having their little secret just wasn't helping. Aswell as that I've been having these migranes but there really strong almost unbearable and there's the nigtmares and sometimes at night my hands and legs start to tingle! It's really creepy, I want to tell them about the dream and the tingling but when I told them about the migranes and they looked at each other in this really wierd way and then were all like' ohh um I think it's just a headache you should umm.. tell us if anything else happens'. HA like I'd tell them anything till they tell me what there little secret is! They're meant to be my best friends, I just don't see how they can just keep this from me! I flicked my hair out of my face and signed blowing my bangs out of my face.

"Hey, Celia? Do you think this is okay?" Sophia traipsed in and did an over exaggerated Lorrielle 'Your worth it' commercial flick of the hair. I looked at her outfit all I could think of was how short it was...

"Umm...It's a bit ...short."I put carefully She bit her lip debating something then say,"Slutty?" I was worried if I didn't tell her the truth then she would actually wear that she didn't look Sha-amazing but well she looked like a pedophiles christmas present. "Yeh, It's a bit slutty.." I hope she's not offended by all this. But she just beamed and said, "Great, I want to make Jacob pay for not saying he likes me!" She was practically glowing! Well that's new ...Her motto was 'Love 'em and leave 'em ' .

On the way to school Sophia was driving while trying to look in the mirror, 'Multitasking' she called it. After the third she'd swerved neerly killing us, my face now looked like a clown's because I'd been doing my makeup. I looked in the mirror and saw a big pink line down my cheek. I sighed taking out my handcream and trying to smear off the line, I got most of it off but now my foundation had been rubbed of and my cheek was red. I took out my makeup bag and scowled at Sofia who turned her head humming under her breath pretending she hadn't seen my face or the look I gave her. When we got to the school, I got out of the car tripping on my new boots turning round 'Ninja style' to check that no-one had seen me. I straightened my clothing satisfied no-one had seen me . Some one behnind me laughed , it was a rich loving laugh and very familliar. I turned to Sam and smiled apollogetically. He started to talk and I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"I'm not talking to you untill you tell me what the secret you and Sophia have is!"I stated smirking at him. His face fell , AHA! He thought that he was going to get away from it.

"Celia, I thought we'd talked about this already." He looked tired and I felt guilty. Well maybe I can give him some slack.

"Yeah, Yeah. wait untill my birthday right?"I grumbled .I'd heard it all before. I turned away from him and looked for Sophia. She was just getting out of the car, her black leather skirt was straining over her thighs riding especially high she noticed this but didn't seem to mind. She was just enjoying all the attention she was getting. If anybody else had said what I just thought I would have probably said they were jealous, but I'm actually not. I get a lot of attention aswell but I don't play up to it because it 'upsets' Sam. Yeah !More like turns him into a jelous bitch!

"Sophia."I said Impatiently. She was swishing her hips and fiddling with her hair in a way she knew was adorable. "SOPHIA"I hissed. She waved at her admirers and follower me pouting, " Awh c'mon my Darlin' gurl I was just havin' some fun!"She put on a terrible American accent and even though I was annoyed at her I laughed rolling my eyes. This was why we were best friends. Without her I was a moody bitch, but she always seemed to get me out of my moods.

"Sammy can you get me some water?" I put on my most sweet as sugar voice and batted my eyes. He walked away and me and me and the rest of the girls giggled about how wrapped around my finger he was!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Sophia's pov

I could see Jacob glowering at me from across the room. I saw a bleach blonde go up to him just draping herself all over him! Hell no bitch! Not on my man. My man? Where'd that come from.I got up to go talk to him ,removing myself from some guy's lap, then realised that would be like giving in !No i was going to win. I unhooked my bra and took it off under my T-shirt slipping it to the guy I'd been sitting on while pressing myself against him. My T-shirt was tight and although I wasn't entirelly happy about the amount he could see of me I puched the feeling away, smiling seductively. I practically sat on him moving my hands up and down against his muscular arms. He was smiling broadly excited at the amount of attention I was giving him. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear,

"Who are you trying to make jealous?" I looked at him guiltily but kept grinding against his body.

"Trust me I can really put on a show for him."He winked but not looking pervy but carefree and boyish. If I didn't have Jacob he's the kind of guy I would go for.

"What's your name?" I asked tentively. For once I properly looked at him his blond hair , tanned skin and blue eyes screamed surfer boy.

"Isaac."He said then pointed at Jacob. "It's Jacob you'r making jealous isn't it?"

Horrified I desperatly asked with wide eyes,"Is it that obvious!"Isaac looked amused.

"No it's just you guys keep on looking at eachother and well you'r basically having sex with me in the lunch hall!" He grinned,"Not that I'm complaining."

"Let's make him jealous." Isaac declared deviously.

Suddenly Isaac pushed me against the wall kissing me. Over my sholder I saw Jacob staring at me. I winked at him and kissed Isaac back. Then I stood up and led Isaac outside. We weren't going to do anything but let Jacob and the others think what they must. Suddenly Jacob came storming out of the lunch hall with my dad and his beta with a look of fury on his face. I looked at Isaac and began kissing him again befor someone pulled me of. I looked at Jacob and sneered at him,

"Like the 'show'?" I asked. My dad looked at me disappointedly and his beta just looked awkwardly at the ground.

"What was that?" Jacob asked from a clenched jaw I could see his musceles tightening. I tried my best to look innocent.

" can't go doing that when you have a mate!" My dad informed like I was an idiot.

"So we ARE mates now ,huh?" I looked at met my gaze with hard eyes .

"Sophia go talk with Jacob in private,You're just lucky that Isaac is a were aswell and could have held his own in a fight against Jacob!" That made sense.

"Ohh. That makes a lot more sense really! Do you have a mate then?" I directed the last bit at Isaac.

He smiled and replied, " Yes and I'm pretty sure she saw and If not heard about that," He grimaced

"I was wondering 'cus you know normal guys would not have even contemplated doing it to make another guy jealous."I wondered aloud.

"Wait..Couldn't you smell that I am a were?" He looked at me dubiously.

"The lunch hall messes with my senses. I prefer not to sniff in there." I made a face, then siddled up to Jacob purring,"I hope you can forgive me?"I tilted my head to the died showing my neck in a way of submittion. My father smiled proudly at my act to Jacob.

"Of course ,dear!"Jacob said the words thick with false sweetness and sarcasm but either way my father didn't notice but left us alone. I hugged Jacob but whispered in his ear, "I will never submitt to was so my dad would leave us."Somehow Jacob didn't look uprised but dragged me into a bear hug then a passionate kiss. I pulled away walking over to Isaac.

"Thank's for doing that for me!" I smiled and looked back at Jacob.

"No problem, I quite enjoyed it. Julia, thats my mate, doesn't really let another girl within 50 feet of me." We laughed together then I said bye standing on my tippy toes to kiss hiss cheek .I'm not short by any means but Isaac is really tall .Just as I was about to kiss him Jacob growled behind me," 't kiss other men."He said camly but his eyes were frantic. He is not going to boss me around like that all the time I thought and quickly pecked Isaac's cheek earning myself another growl. I fluttered my fingers at Isaac and turned around walking into Jacobs chest. He bear huged me lifting me up and putting me on the table top.

"Where's your car?"He said inbetween kisses. I spotted the red porche and pointed to it ,"No-one except me gets to drive my baby though!" He snorted and mumbled,"We'll see about that. Anyway didn't you have a motorbike? " Oh Jacob, He thinks that I ONLY have one car!

We walked other to the car and I climbed into the drivers seat. Jacob tutted at me and said,"You're in my seat." He grinned. Hell no no-one drives my babies but ME !"Excuse me? Only I drive my cars!" I protested. He grabbed the keys off me and held them high above my head.

"How are you going to drive if you don't know where we're going?"He teased.

"Jacob I think I know my own way to my house."I snorted, If he thinks I'm going anywhere with him but my own house he's not thinking straight.

He climbs in next to me and starts the car growls spurring forward through the schools grass cutting over onto the road. I look out the window and watch the forests and trees fly past. It's been so long since my were has been running free and I can feel her yearning to run with Jacob. I wonder what his cat will be like. He's from another pack so he might be quite different for all I know he could be a dog! I can feel my cat's disgust and despair that he might be a dog. No he couldn't be a dog I would have smelt that wouldn't I ,I say soothingly to my cat to comfort it .The buildings are getting less and less as we travel further into the countryside.

"Jacob where are we going? We've been driving for ages!" I whine wriggling in my seat impatiently.

"Patience. I'm taking you to meet my pack." He anounces.


End file.
